Terminator secret wars day 3
by Vincent Armone
Summary: All hell breaks loose


Terminator secret wars day 3

All hell breaks loose

The terminators had made a mistake out of the three protectors sent back in time; only two were killed on day two. The youngest team member Vincent naked and injured sought shelter in a cave were he gathered his thoughts and slept. By himself he knew it was next to impossible to defeat the terminators but he must continue until he succeeds or is killed, little did he know that the terminators were the least of his worries and that a much more dangerous predator awaited him, but John knew and a secret protector was also sent back in time to help the team, a terminator unlike all the others, a terminator with a score to settle. These are the stories you were not told these are the Terminator secret wars.

Sara Conner

The adult four Rex returned to its nest and sniffed at the rotting carcass of its baby with a deafening roar it shock the very ground and caused large flocks of dinosaurs scrambling for cover. Quickly it picked up the scent of the intruders and raced with a deadly fury through the thick foliage snapping trees as it slashed by. The predator stunned awake had seconds before the mighty four Rex was on him chomping and smashing with its might jaws.

Thrown to the jungle floor the predator jumped to its feet and bolted for cover the four Rex literally on its back. The solider 109 terminator was scanning the jungle for the Dinosaur when he was run into by the young predator. Smashed into a tree the terminators systems blinked off for a second when it rebooted the predator lay winded and the gigantic four Rex had him by the arm failing and tossing.

Tearing the 109s arm off the Rex tossed the rest of the terminator into a pond crashing its skull on a rock. Spitting out the metal arm the beast turned its attention to the fallen predator, snapped at him with blazing speed.

The predator rolled quickly on to his back and fired a laser shot into the Rex eye blowing it apart, howling with anger the Rex smashed blindly in all directions, back on his feet and off like a shot the predator bolted once again for the deep foliage of the forest.

The skynet terminator saw the fight below and swooped in to attack mode. Avoiding the Rex the flying terminator went straight for the predator grabbing him off his feet and smashing him into a boulder. With its back broken the predator went for its self destruction weapon but it was torn off by the badly damaged 109 terminator.

The skynet terminator joined the 109 and soon the camo terminator also joined them. The three terminators scanned the fallen predator trying to identify what it was. Soon all three had the answer and quickly went into kill mode.

The 109 balled its metal fist and plunged at the predators head, they never saw the four Rex as it burst through the trees and smashed all the terminators with its pointed tail. The camo terminator flipped over backwards and landed on a broken tree limb sending the stub right through its midsection, skynet tried to fly as he was sent pitching into the air, but could not course correct in time and crashed into the ocean, the 109 who already lost an arm was blasted so hard its left leg was torn off at the knee sending sparks flying from its burning wires.

The four Rex left the predator alone as it bolted into the forest in search of the terminators, green blood oozed from the predators' mouth but his broken spine left him in no pain. Looking up at the sky the predator saw a familiar object closing quickly in the distance help had arrived.

Vinnie jarred awake by the fighting slowly stepped from the mouth of his cave. in the distance he could see the outline of the might Rex smashing through the trees in pursuit. For the first time in a long time Vinnie smiled and thought to himself" only one thing could piss off a creature that bad a terminator maybe my luck is changing" with that he reentered the cave this war he whispered is getting dam interesting.

To be continued

With terminator secret wars day 3 reckoning

And be sure to read the whole back story of terminator secret wars


End file.
